The present invention relates generally to high strength-high security door locks. At the current state of the art, the most secure type of lock is the dead bolt variety in which a strengthened bolt bridges the gap between the lock and the door jamb. Existing locks are subject to a number of shortcomings, however. One way of breaching a dead bolt lock is to saw through the bolt itself. The bolt is especially vulnerable where it breaches the gap between the lock and the door jamb. It is also vulnerable at any point along its length where it may exposed. Even if a lock is mounted on the inside of a door, it may be breached from outside by cutting a small hole in the door and sawing through any exposed area.